


Lecturing

by itachirox



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Sugar Daddy, Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachirox/pseuds/itachirox
Summary: Flug is willing to bed any large business owner for extra cash to get where hes trying to go but will he be able to bed the headmaster Black Hat? Stay tuned same bat time same bat channel
Relationships: Black Hat & Dr. Flug (Villainous), Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Checkmate

Perhaps Flug never made the best decisions in his life. He had managed to sleep with large business owners in order to get where he wanted- to get the information and research he needed for schooling. Every fuck he had with one of these owners, was never really good one would say but enough to help him get by and once he got bored well..

Nothing a little serum couldnt handle. It was a very potent serum- the side effects were that your memory would fade of whoever you were and everything you had done. This gave Flug enough time to gather the money from the person's account a long with having the time to sell said person's company. Each time was different, sometimes the company didnt sell so he'd have to take even extra measures by hacking into banks and making them buy it- hypnosis was added every now and again.

But now he was in college, he had made it through each of those events and needless to say he was proud of his evil achievements. Given he was at Black Hat's school now, and oh the idea of that man made his body quiver.

Black Hat was the most wealthiest man of all, the most dashing, the most dastardly. Itd be quite a challenge if he ever would manage to bed the creature. His attempts had all come up short so far..

Leaning on the counter closer and trying to discuss project plans, trying to stand closer to him asking if he can perhaps /do/ something for extra grades. But to no avail, Black Hat never stirred to anything he did in his class and it angered him.

Did he know? Did he know about the things he had done to those wealthy business owners? Word would have gone around of said owners not having any memory left, dead, or even disappearing. 

Hm. He thought deeply, tapping his pen against the desk he sat at while Black Hat continued his lecture on "The Anatomy of a dragon" he thought of how nobody was even able to catch his efforts or even FIGURE out what had even happened. He always left no trace of his doings unless..

Someone was watching him as he did all these things

He dropped his pen on the desk with a loud "clink" he had talked about to people how he wanted to join this school for YEARS but how? Could he have been listening for the 4 years he did this? 

His heart sank a little as he perked his head up, Black Hat caught his glace for a moment and continued speaking, chalking down more information on the chalkboard. 

He had to get his mind out of this, there was absolutely no way of anybody knowing. Even his classmates didnt know they just knew him as the "school nerd" and well he'd like it to be kept that way, better safe than sorry.

He scrawled out his notes in his notebook as Black Hat spoke, he knew a lot about this subject already but it was a good review nonetheless. He was so focused on how Black Hat taght his classes.

The way he moved his arms around to explain something, the simple hand gestures. If a student angered him, his talons would puncture his gloves, which was lovely to see.. he exhaled still watching the older man give his lecture.

"Alright everyone, read 2 chapters of the book I gave out to you last week and we will discuss it more tomorrow. Class dismissed"

Flug slowly collected his belongings, watching as the other classmates left the room in a more hurriedly pace. He kept his eyes on Black Hat seeing him clear the chalk board and start stacking his lecture notes.

"That was a great lecture today!"

Black Hat only gave him a slight glance and an eye roll at that. 

"I teach what needs to be taught Flug, have you even been paying attention to what I teach?"

"Always sir" he chided playfully.

"To me your head seems more in the clouds, perhaps listening to me speak instead of watching me would help your grades improve." He clicked his teeth.

"Can't I just do both?" he shrugged putting his last few items into his bag.

"The latter would help you more, now take your leave I have much to prepare for tomorrow"

"Speaking of"

"Oh what now?"

"Is there anyway I can improve my grades sir?" Another attempt, another feeble attempt at flirting with Black Hat.

"Yes actually, stop bugging me and work on your homework instead of being distracted now, LEAVE" he growled this time, and oh those claws puncturing through the gloves is just what he wanted to see.

Flug gave a little smirk under his bag, making the paper crinkle a little. "Alright alright, I'll take my leave.." he tugged at the zipper on his bag closing it slowly.

"Good luck with your preparation for tomorrow!" He chuckled and ran out of the classroom hearing that loud sigh from Black Hat once more. Oh this was such a fun game.


	2. The first device

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE CREATION OF THE FIRST PLAN, you got this Flug, or perhaps you don't we'll see

Flug headed to his next class, the teacher was a tall reptilian like creature with large horns on her forehead and an elongated crocodilian like tail. She had sharp teeth just as much as black hat did. Her eyes were light blue with black slits for pupils, she wore a yellow button up top and black dress pants. Today she was giving a lecture on the importance of poisonous plants and how they can be used for stunning a hero or killing them.

It was the same thing with each class, a new mushroom, a new flower, he knew this as well already. One business man Flug had slept with owned a large greenhouse that contained every kind of plant known to man whether they were poisonous or not. He would stay inside the greenhouse everyday just to study their properties and steal each type of seed from each plant for his own use. Was quite the shame when he had to burn the greenhouse down though, he had put a note in the man’s pocket stating that he could no longer go on tending to the plants and had to quit his business.

“Flug, are you listening?”

“Y-yes yes I am, I apologize”

“Well tell me the name of the most poisonous fungi that I just finished explaining moments ago”

“The death cap is one of the most poisonous fungi known around Europe, the symptoms or well consequences of eating such a dastardly plant are: if you even have a taste of it, it will destroy all the cells inside your body and you will die within minutes.”

“Very good Flug”

“Thank you”

“Everyone turn to chapter 4 section 2 and answer the questions from 1a to 4b and have them handed in by the end of class. Be sure to use your time well, I will be marking them and giving you the results at the end of the day.”

Flug boredly answered all the questions within the textbook, he always wrote in many paragraphs to get every single detail down out of his head. He concentrated getting everything down that came to mind and then took his attention to the clock. He had 10 more minutes to get everything down.

Easy. 

He finished everything with a few moments to spare and walked to the front of the class to hand in his work. The teacher took it from him with a glare in her eye, almost reading the man.

“Flug you seem chipper today”

“Well I just have some plans for this semester that I’m really looking forward to putting together.”

“Good to see you in high spirits then. Enjoy the rest of your evening then, I will give the results around 11pm tonight.”

Flug gave a little salute with a “thank you Mrs. Amanita” and trudged back over to his desk to collect his materials and walked by the rest of the class that were still writing down their answers. 

\--------------------------------------------

Flug made his way back to his dorm that was next door to the school and unpacked his books and notebooks from his bag and slapped them on his desk. He’d get to them later, for now he’d relax after having two long classes. His brain started processing more ideas of what he could do, what he could perhaps..

Make! 

Ohhh yes that would be perfect, maybe he could create a toy, some kind of vibrator that he could insert inside of himself during school and just dick around with the settings while Black Hat was talking just to see if he’d hear the noise or smell his arousal. This had to work, or he’d just continue to get more testy with it.

He got to work piecing things together, along with creating a separate remote control on the side so he could mess around with the settings and have fun. Ohh this is going to be so fun, he continued to whisper to himself as he slowly screwed the pieces together using a tiny screwdriver and squinting, making sure he got every piece fitted perfectly. After awhile it was made, he stared at the clock showing that it was 2am and he chuckled to himself, he’d just have to test it now.

He slowly unbuttoned his pants and pressed the bean sized vibe against his clit, and tapped the speed button to go up- and up- and ohh it felt so good! He sighed and rolled his hips against the vibrations of it and then stopped himself before he indulged too much. He’d have to save it for tomorrow when he’d use it on himself for Black Hat.. He took it out from his pants and placed it on his desk with the remote.

“Perfect” he happily hummed and got ready for bed, removing his pants and his shirt excitedly and crawled into bed, wrapping the blankets tightly around him. Tomorrow was a new day and he needed as much rest as he could for his plan.


End file.
